Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward a system and method for controlling a display screen based on viewer actions.
Description of the Related Art
Proliferation of display screens in consumer electronics has led to an increased risk of eye strain and other vision-related conditions for some viewers, particularly those who often view display screens for extended periods of time and in ways that are generally non-optimal.
Further, while viewers themselves may not be aware of the potential risks associated with frequent use of display screens, other concerned parties may have an interest in the need to monitor appropriate usage of display screens.
For these reasons it is important that improved methods and systems for protecting viewers against potentially harmful effects of non-optimal use of display screens be developed, particularly with the aim of reducing the frequency and severity of eye strain and other vison-related conditions.